FIGS. 1(a)-1(c) show a portion of the internal structure in a conventional inkjet image-recording device. This image-recording device has a platen 102 for supporting a recording paper S, and a pair of conveying rollers 103 for conveying the recording paper S to the platen 102. The conveying roller 103 is configured of a drive roller 105 that is driven to rotate by a rotating force transmitted from a motor, and a follow roller 106 urged against the drive roller 105 by a coil spring 107.
This type of image-recording device conveys the recording paper S so that the recording paper S presses against the platen 102 in order to prevent the leading edge of the recording paper S from retroflexing and contacting nozzles in a recording head 100 at an image-recording position P. Specifically, a nip point Q between the drive roller 105 and follow roller 106 is set at a higher position than the top surface of the platen 102, as shown in FIG. 1(a). The follow roller 106 is pressed against the drive roller 105 in a slanted direction so that a common tangent L (see FIG. 2) to the drive roller 105 and follow roller 106 at the nip point Q intersects the top surface of the platen 102 at a prescribed inclination angle φ. Accordingly, the recording paper S flexes downward pressing the leading edge of the recording paper S against the top surface of the platen 102, thereby reducing retroflexion in the leading edge of the recording paper S at the image-recording position P.